


The Brightest Star

by Yeho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Protective Asami, first aid for the heavy angst, lots of first time experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeho/pseuds/Yeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Akihito was a star that fell on earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Finder no Hyouteki characters belong solely to Yamane Amano. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
>  
> 
> OC's  
> Okada Sou – antiquities dealer legal & illegal
> 
> Other characters will be listed as the story progresses.

 Asami arrived earlier at the meeting place. He was seated one table away from the window. It was a risky position. He could be shot by a sniper 2,400 meters away but he trusts his men to protect him from possible assassination attempts.

 

His secretary worked on his iPad. He was a capable man whom Asami allowed to represent him to meetings that he couldn’t make but required his attention. Presently the secretary was looking at stocks, reviewing Asami’s schedule, and keeping tabs on their routes and shipments.

 

Suoh, Asami’s chief of security, stood on his boss’ left side. His hands were clasped behind his back as his gaze roamed around the restaurant. He was a buff man with a height of 6’5”. Trained in martial arts nobody could beat him except for one person (Asami-sama). He was part of the military until he was injured during a mission abroad. Asami recruited him to become part of his security and the rest was history.  

 

Asami lighted a Dunhill and took a drag of his most favored cigarette. He looked out of the window and noticed that there were more people than usual outside the hotel building. Some people made themselves comfortable on their mats and blankets. Others were drinking and eating. But what got his attention were the different sizes of telescopes set up on the ground.

 

“Kirishima, what’s the event tonight?” Asami asked. His eyes remained looking outside.

 

Kirishima followed the direction of Asami’s gaze. He adjusted his spectacles before speaking. “Asami-sama there is a meteor shower from the Eta Aquarids this month. Apparently the best time to view the meteor shower is tonight until tomorrow.”

 

Their conversation halted with the arrival of their client. They exchanged greetings and delved straight to business.

 

= = = = = TBS = = = = =

 

Antiquities trafficking brings a multimillion-dollar profit in the black market. What brings an artefact a value is its authenticity, rarity, beauty and form. But among these authenticity is the main determinant. No matter how beautiful an artefact may be if it is not proven ancient, it loses its value.

 

There are many ways of proving the authenticity of antiquities. It could be done by confirmation by an expert. However this is most unlikely since it is considered unethical for archeologists to associate into anything related to black market trade of antiquities.

 

At present times scientific techniques like radiocarbon dating and thermoluminescence are employed to date antiques. It may seem to be very convincing proof to the eyes of buyers due to the use of modern techniques. However these techniques have limits and it is possible to fake results.

 

Another technique to prove authenticity is for sellers to provide tangible evidence of antiques  being looted. This can be in the form of pictures. It is risky but it cannot match the profit that authentic antiquities can provide.

 

Thus almost if not all antiquities traded in the black market are tainted by crime.

 

Okada Sou, an ordinary looking salary man in his fifties, entered the restaurant. He bowed and apologized to Asami for his tardiness.

 

Asami signaled him to stop and asked if he wanted to order anything. Okada replied that he did not need anything but Asami ordered two glasses of bourbon.

 

Okada may seem like a normal businessman but he is in fact an antiquities dealer who has delved into legal and illegal trade. An antique collector himself, he is already 15 years in the business thus he knows the ins and outs of antiquities black market.

 

He came to meet Asami for negotiation for the movement of his goods using Asami’s routes.

 

It was his first time seeing the man. He was disappointed with his former partners who could not secure and move his goods well. They were a careless bunch. His cargo was almost inspected but his men acted fast. It was a close call.

 

As he was brooding about the latest event an acquaintance of his mentioned Asami’s name. It took some time before he was able to secure a meeting with the man. It seemed that the man being hard to reach was true.

 

It took some time before both parties came into an amicable deal.

 

= = = = = TBS = = = = =

 

After the meeting, Okada contacted his men and ordered them to begin packing the goods. In two weeks the shipment will be arriving at different ports. In a month they will be ready for auction. But first he has to move and secure the artefacts and he needs Asami’s help for that.

 

He looked at Asami’s retreating form. He hoped that the man would not disappoint him. One mistake is all it takes for him to lose trust to this person

 

 

= = = = = TBS = = = = =

 

On the other side of the planet in a dark cargo box, an antique jewelry started to glow faintly.


	2. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None. This is still part of the prologue. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to upload this on May 5 to coincide with Akihito’s birthday but it was an exhausting week. I had to go on duty at the hospital (until 11pm) after my shift in the university lab.
> 
> Finder is owned by Yamane Ayano. I do not take any credit whatsoever.
> 
> Characters:  
> Okada Sou – antiquities dealer legal & illegal  
> Tajikawa – a manager sort of as he monitors and inspects shipments  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________

The meeting with Okada Suo ended an hour after midnight.

 

While he was at the area Asami and company proceeded to the docks to inspect the other shipments. It was quiet except for the sound of the engine humming. Asami looked at the reports while Kirishima continued to work with his iPad.

 

Suoh was an excellent driver. It took around thirty minutes instead of forty-five to get to their destination.

 

Kirishima exited first and opened the door for his boss.

 

 

A tall man wearing a black sweater and gray plaid pants with black dress shoes approached them and bowed.

 

“Tajikawa,” Asami spoke. “Sorry to come on such short notice.”

 

“Ah, Asami-sama, it’s alright. It should be us who should apologize as we are not prepared to welcome you. Forgive me sir.” He bowed lower.

 

Asami took a deep breath. Cold air filled his lungs. “Alright gentlemen let’s get this over with.”

 

He started to walk as Tajikawa caught up with him and proceeded to lead the way. As they were walking Tajikawa gave a full report of the previous and current activities in the port.

 

 They stopped in front of a red shipping container. While two men unlocked it Tajikawa explained that it carried the first batch of guns from Europe. All one thousand guns were accounted for. The second batch was located two containers away which they have yet to account for.

 

Asami nodded in understanding. “By the way Tajikawa, we have a new client who will be using our route. Kirishima will give all the details to you. I trust that you will do your best to keep his goods secure as you have been doing with our products.”

 

Tajikawa shuddered. He knew what the subtle warning meant. He gave a ninety degree bow and responded, “Yes, Asami-sama.”

 

Asami smirked. “Good. We’ll be going then. Pass Kirishima the reports once you have finished accounting for the goods.”

 

His eyes swept among his men before lighting up his Dunhills. After exhaling the smoke he walked with long strides toward the waiting BMW.

 

Kirishima opened the door for him but before he slid into the car he looked up and took a drag off his cigarette. There were occasional meteor shower although faint that could be seen. After stubbing the stick on the ground with his expensive loafers finally slid inside the waiting vehicle.

 

Sitting down Asami looked up again outside through the tinted windows. It had been many years since he had witnessed a meteor shower. It brought some memories of the past.

 

He was so amazed looking at them when he was still a child but now he couldn’t care less. They were just a bunch of rocks from outer space. Nothing special about that. Little did he know in a few minutes he would be witnessing a greater event, a very rare phenomenon that no one knows if it would occur again.

 

= = = = = TBS = = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just edited this on (05-21).


	3. Extraterrestrial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought it was a big lump of rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I penned this down this week but only managed to encode it today. I thought the plot would go in a fast pace but I was wrong. There are many things that need to be included in this fluffy story.

The ancient gemstone grew blazing hot sucking all energy there was around it causing electricity around the ship to be temporarily lost. When it finally gained enough energy it tore though the cargo box and finally went through the thick metal of the container. The stone continued to shoot towards the sky where it would meet its destined owner.

= = = = = TBS = = = = =

 

Asami glanced outside the window. It was only a few hours before sunrise thus the meteor shower was more visible from the ground. He flicked his wrist and looked at his watch. There were only a few hours left for him to reset his mind.

 

He closed his eyes and thought of the various things he had to do back in his office. There were transactions waiting to be reviewed and proposals waiting to be signed. He could be doing those right now but his secretary was thoughtful enough to set aside those things for later. He would be meeting different clients in the evening but he would think of those later.

 

As he was contemplating on how to juggle these matters a bright light suddenly went past them. It was blinding enough to cause Suoh to lose control of the steering wheel. The BMW X5M swerved toward a lamp post.

 

Just as they were recovering from the impact they heard an explosion. Soon they felt the car move as the ground beneath them shook. It continued for around ten minutes until they felt that the aftershocks finally ceased.

 

When it did the men finally were able to compose themselves.

 

“Forgive me Asami-sama,” Suoh was the first to speak. Blood trickled from his forehead. He silently accepted the handkerchief handed by Kirishima and muttered a small thank you.

 

Asami grunted. “It wasn’t your fault Suoh.”

 

After a moment of silence he continued, “Bring us to the site.”

 

Suoh stared at his boss through the mirror. The look Asami had meant that he was not joking. He looked at Kirishima for assistance on that matter but the secretary only nodded.

 

Facing back the road he started the engine and drove to the area which he can only assumes as the crash site.

= = = = = TBS = = = = =

 

The ride took them almost 15 minutes. They had to deviate from the main road into a flat plain. The road was bumpy but it was no match for the high end car.

 

Suoh slowed down when they saw the crash site. He parked the car five meters away from the crater and finally killed the engine.

 

Kirishima got out of the car first and opened the door for his boss.

 

The three men surveyed the site. Some trees were still burning while the others were broken. The crater which Asami can only assumed spanned no less than 10 kilometers in diameter.

 

A wind went past them and Asami brushed a stray lock of hair that fell on his eyes. When he moved his hands away a twinkling object caught his eyes. He narrowed his gaze but due to the distance he couldn’t make the figure of it. He moved forward only to be stopped by Suoh.

 

“Asami-sama please stay back. It might be radioactive,” Suoh spoke.

 

“Asami-sama please listen,” Kirishima added.

 

He knew his men were right. He knew it was stupid but he felt the urge to know what the twinkling object was. He felt as though he was being pulled towards it. He wanted to see it. No, he NEEDED to see it for himself.

 

Therefore against his better judgement he continued to walk forward towards that light.

 

The secretary and the bodyguard who couldn’t do anything to stop him just followed behind. They got their guns ready just in case something happens. Who knows what extraterrestrial being they would be facing in a little while.

 

As they got nearer Asami could now faintly discern the figure of that shining thing.

 

= = = = = TBS = = = = =

 

He was wrong. No. They were all wrong. That shining shimmering thing was not a big lump of extraterrestrial rock. Hell it was not a rock at all.

 

Asami moved closer to the small thing covered in a silver shimmering cloth.

 

“Asami-sama,” Suoh moved to block him.

 

“Move Suoh,” Asami spoke.

 

“But sir it might be dangerous.”

 

Asami narrowed his eyes and in a commanding tone he said, “Move.”

 

Asami knelt down an arm away from the figure. It was clear that the twinkling thing was not a rock. It could be an alien but it looked more human. Curled in a fetal position it looked small and fragile. Golden locks covered its face. But its skin. The thing’s skin was glowing. Was it really that thing that twinkled and caught his attention from a distance?

 

He eyed his subordinates and they looked as baffled as he was.

 

 He was filled with questions. Did that thing really come from outer space? It should be an alien then. But could it be human? What if it was just a human caught up in an accident? But it shouldn’t be possible right? Hell nothing seems real right now.

 

He moved the blond locks to uncover the alien’s face. It was perhaps the most beautiful face he had ever seen. It looked too human with its perfectly sculpted eyebrows, pink lips, and a cute button nose.

 

 

He nudged the alien in an attempt to wake it up but it didn’t stir not even a bit. He moved to scope it in his arms but a warning from Kirishima interrupted him.

 

Kirishima thought that no matter how beautiful and delicate the creature was it could be dangerous. His boss might have been captivated by that creature but it was his duty to keep his boss in check.

 

“It’s alright Kirishima. I don’t think it’s dangerous. If it was I trust you and Suoh would take care of it.” Asami proceeded to scope the alien in his arms and lift it up. It was light enough for him to carry it to the car which was quite a distance.

 

 

= = = = = TBS = = = = =

 

Inside the car the young star slept throughout the journey not knowing that he was finally on the blue planet. An older man brushed his soft shiny hair away from his face. His eyes moved but it wasn’t time for him to wake up yet.


	4. Baffled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctors are baffled. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Charles - a physician & researcher; Asami's friend  
> Yelena Meera- Asami's younger cousin  
> Dr. Yuzuru - NT hospital director of research laboratory  
> Okada Sou – antiquities dealer legal & illegal  
> Tajikawa – a manager sort of as he monitors and inspects shipments

Asami pulled his phone from his jacket pocket & dialed a foreign number. The phone kept ringing but the other end is not responding. He had to redial 3 times until the call was picked up.

 

"Hello," an annoyed voice answered.

 

"Asami here. I need your presence in Tokyo right now. The jet is ready waiting for you."

 

"Wait Asami. I am in a conference right now. I can't -"

 

"Leave it. What you are about to see here is much more interesting than your poor excuse of a gathering." And with that Asami ended the call.

 

He fixed his gaze on the sleeping figure curled up beside him. The little thing was glowing against the black leather of the car seat. He lifted his hand & brushed it against its ear. It looked so serene in its sleep.

 

He was pulled out of his musings when he heard Suoh address him.

 

"Where to Asami-sama?"

 

"Proceed to NT hospital to the research facility."

 

"Yes Asami-sama."

 

Kirishima sent a message to the director informing them of their arrival. He asked him to get everything ready. He said no more except they would need a full body check up.

 

Two hours later Asami handed the little thing wrapped in a shimmering silver cloth to Kirishima before stepping out of the car himself. The director and his small team welcomed them as discretely as they could manage.

 

Kirishima laid the little one on the stretcher while Asami talked to the director in a corner. The both of them glanced at their direction once in a while as the director nodded to mean he understood Asami's instruction. After a while they went back to the small group and the director started giving them instructions. They injected a sedative on the little thing's arm before wheeling it to the laboratory.

 

The sedative works both ways: to protect his staff (yes the hospital is his) and the little one. Asami wouldn't want the alien to spook his staff in case it wakes up and go hysterical nor does he want it hurt.

 

Asami doesn't know what came up to his mind why he is fascinated with such creature but who wouldn't? 

 

He went outside & sat on a bench facing a fountain. He pulled a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Kirishima lighted it for him and stood beside him. Asami took a drag & let the smoke dissipate through the air.

 

"What do you think of it Kei?"

 

"I honestly don't know Asami-sama. I've never seen something like it before. If what we saw was true could it mean that there is another life out there?"

 

"Hnnn." Asami did not say anything for a while. He looked up at the clear blue sky before leveling his gaze at the flower garden nearby. The various bright colors fought for his attention but they were pale in comparison to the little thing that laid on the hospital bed.

 

"How long until Charles arrives?"

 

"Approximately 8 hours Asami-sama. Also," Kirishima paused "Sato informed me that Meera ojou-san boarded the plane."

 

"Hnnn... I see. Why don't we get some breakfast before going to the office. I don;t want to face that brat on an empty stomach." He stood up and fixed his tie and jacket.

 

Kirishima dutifully followed his boss and called Suoh to meet them at the entrance.

 

When they got in the car Suoh reported, "I've posted Makoto & Kenji to watch over the procedures."

 

"Good." Asami brushed up his hair and leaned back on the seat.

~x~

 

After their breakfast they headed to Sion to get some work finished. Kirishima contacted Makoto for an update as he flipped over some pages of the report he was reading. The tests were still on going his subordinate reported. 

 

Late in the afternoon Charles arrived at Asami's office. If he was annoyed at the circumstances he did not show it on his face. He looked tired though. His blood shot eyes seemed to indicate he did not get a wink of sleep. Asami had a pretty guess of the cause the minute a brunette entered his office. 

 

"Nii-san," said and flung herself towards Asami.

 

Asami grunted at the impact. 

 

"Yelena," he said after extricating himself. "It's not nice to see you."

 

The brunette curled her lips. "Heh! You're the same prick as ever."

 

"And you're also the same as ever," Asami repeated mockingly "still acting like a brat. No wonder you still don't have a boyfriend."

 

That struck a nerve. Yelena punched him in the stomach.

 

Asami grunted. The little brat got some strength.  So her black belt was not just for show after all. He flicked her forehead before going to the kitchen to get Charles a drink.

 

When he returned to the room he saw Yelena sitting next to Charles clearly invading his space. Asami smirked. Still persistent isn't she?

 

He approached the two and handed Charles the glass of water.

 

"Hey, where's mine?" Yelena demanded.

 

"You are nto a guest. Go get one for yourself." Asami responded. He sat on the single chair next to the sofa.

 

Yelena glared at him before standing up and sauntering into the kitchen.

 

When she was gone Charles muttered a word of thanks. 

 

"She gave you trouble during the travel," Asami asked but his tone rather implied a statement.

 

Charles nodded.

 

"I don't know what she sees in me Ryuichi. I am a busy person and a boring man. Not to mention I am turning 40 soon. Also she's young enough to be my daughter from junior high."

 

"I don't have an answer to that Charles. Perhaps you should ask her yourself."

 

"I'd rather not."

 

"If you don't like her you should tell her. As much as I am annoyed by her I do not want to see my cousin hurt." 

 

"Hnnn. So what was it that you wanted to show me that you had to fly me here with your private jet?" Charles brought their attention to the matter at hand.

 

 

"It's better if I show you." Asami stood up and buttoned his jacket.

 

Charles followed suit and together they walked out of the office. They were already in the elevator when Yelena came running toward them. 

 

"You are not going without me." She said as she moved past them to the back of the elevator. She made it in time before the doors closed.

 

Asami raised a brow but Yelena gave a cheeky grin.

 

~x~

 

Dr. Yuzuru led them to the research laboratory. Charles was impressed by the state of the art equipment. The last time he visited was last year when the lab was just newly opened. There were a few machines running so he suggested some things to Yuzuru-sensei. Good the older doctor listened.

 

When they reached the viewing room Dr. Yuzuru opened the curtain. Charles failed to understand how a toddler on a hospital bed would pique Asami's interest.

 

"Close the lights," Asami ordered.

 

Immediately the room where the toddler was became dark but not for long.

 

Never in his life did Charles witness such a thing. Sure he had seen aquatic creatures and land animals show luminiscence but to witness a human being whose entire body glow made him speechless.

 

Baffled he looked at Asami but the ma's attention remained on the other side of the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the next chapter Yelena and the baby bonds. Asami is conflicted with himself. Charles observes the little one's development.
> 
> *Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh thinks the star is an alien  
> *Yelena thinks the star a human baby with a special gift  
> *Charles doesn't know what to think

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I'm posting it. XD
> 
> This has been in my mind for some time now but I couldn't find the time and focus to write it down and post it. 
> 
> This wasn't edited yet. I may do so later.
> 
> NOTES: Eta Aquarids are a meteor shower visible from about April 21 to May 20 with peaks on May 5 to 6. The best time to view the meteor showers is just a few hours before sunrise. This shower is named after a star in the constellation of Aquarius. Eta Aquarii is one of the brightest stars in this constellation.


End file.
